


Miss Alice

by ZEPPY



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers, 爆丸バトルプラネット | Bakugan: Battle Planet (Anime)
Genre: alice is an edgelord, much edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEPPY/pseuds/ZEPPY
Summary: When she looks at the abyss, she sees her reflection. A "darker and slightly edgier" take on Alice Gehabich's character.
Relationships: Alice Gehabich & Hydra | Hydranoid, Alice Gehabich/Hydranoid, Alice Gehabich/Reaper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Miss Alice

When she looks at the abyss, she sees her reflection. She is the abyss; the darkness that envelopes all in such silence that nobody notices. She is the black hole that trapped Reaper and the Darkus Bakugan in her event horizon. She is the darkness that makes everyone fall asleep, yet also the darkness that invokes primal fear. She is Miss Alice, a human who impressed Reaper when she talks about strategies and theoretical battles with nothing but a shadow in her eyes, for she believes nobody would stop her and it will be meaningless to fight in the first place.

Reaper is silent as always, knowing that Miss Alice will break and throw him on the battlefield soon. Anyone who writes down data and analysis in such an organized manner as Miss Alice will break, even the Hydranoid knew this. The damned lizard would accept whatever Miss Alice would do to him without questions, but Reaper knows that his fellow Darkus Beast is jealous of him, for he is her first. Though they’d not answered back yet, Reaper is the one Miss Alice would kiss good night first, would greet good morning first, would polish first, and not Hydranoid. Shame on the dark reptile’s part, but something Reaper would gloat over.

When Bakugan fell to Earth, they were all confused and sought energies that resembled their attributes, and Miss Alice just happened to feel like a home away from home he managed to find first, while the rest of the Darkus – Hydranoid included – followed.

A bolt of energy runs through Reaper, and from the looks of it, the rest of the Bakugan as well. Deep inside his gut, he knows something happened in Vestroia, but he shrugs it off because he doesn’t mind dying on this planet as long as he dies in a fight, whether in a losing or a winning one.

As if by chance, Miss Alice enters the room, sauntering. The room instantaneously becomes flooded with her usual Darkus aura but multiplied tenfold. The Hydranoid twitches as Miss Alice plop to her bed and close her eyes. For a few seconds, she remains still, until she opens her eyes and jumps out of her bed, towards her vanity counter where Reaper and the rest are neatly lined up together.

She pulls out an intricate black ball mask from her pockets and inhales. Slowly, Miss Alice places the mask on her face. The wind blows out of nowhere, her wavy ginger hair turns straight and blonde, and her clothes transform into a black and purple Victorian-style dress. It appears that Miss Alice is afloat, red petals swirling around her as she twirled. Her fingers comb her new blonde locks and her lips curve in a smile. Miss Alice takes off the mask and everything goes back the way it was, except for her smile. She puts on the mask again, and her hair turns straight and blonde once more, her outfit into a ball gown. She takes the mask off and on and off and on and off again and again, with the same effects. For the last time she takes off the mask, Miss Alice holds it in her hands, her smile turning into a giggle.

“What do you think?” Miss Alice turns to Reaper, but she thinks she addresses all of them. “I have a reason to fight now,” a sweet smile appears on her face, “but would you fight alongside me?”

Finally! This is the exact moment Reaper has been waiting for when he fights and Miss Alice’s strategies become theoretical no more.

“I will fight beside you, Miss Alice!” Hydranoid betas Reaper as the first to talk, and Reaper knows the bastard just wants to gloat at something against him.

Miss Alice, however, isn’t surprised that they speak. Her fingers reach out and stroke Hydranoid. “Thank you,” she cooed.

“Don’t count me out, Miss Alice. I’ll be damned if you don’t let me fight!” Reaper exclaims.

Miss Alice chuckles and picks up both Reaper and Hydranoid, planting a quick kiss on both of them, although again, Hydranoid receives the kiss first, much to Reaper’s disappointment.

*

Her eyes are like the Subterra space, and her cheery disposition might trick another brawler that she handles Haos Bakugan. However, Hydranoid knows otherwise – the other Darkus knows, too.

Miss Alice is a void that managed to take form. She attracts friends – that Hydranoid observed – thinks nothing of her but a shadow of a pillar. Those friends will never admit such, but they are not wrong. Miss Alice is but a trick of shadows, seeming to support them from behind, but would tower and engulf them if she finds meaning in it.

In comparison to Reaper, Hydranoid believes he knows Miss Alice better. He knows what Miss Alice likes to eat, what Miss Alice likes to wear, what Miss Alice likes to listen to. Hydranoid knows that she likes to eat strawberries dipped in a bowl of whipped cream, knows that she likes to wear clothes that are both comfortable and make her look prettier, knows that she listens to Shostakovich and Tsaichovsky. Very unlike Reaper, who only knows her strategies, including how she could defeat her friends if necessary.

As much as Hydranoid knows what Miss Alice likes, he believes he knows as many things she dislikes as well. Dislike, for Miss Alice does not hate. She dislikes leaving her room in disarray, she dislikes losing pens that still have inks inside them, she dislikes that she had to make Bakugan a game in the first place.

Hydranoid could feel the wash of relief in Miss Alice when he and Reaper agreed to fight beside her. Whatever reason she has to make that decision doesn’t matter, as Hydranoid was itching to crush and strangle anything.

“I will make both of you evolve,” Miss Alice says to him and Reaper, before putting on her mask and battling low tier players.

Not long after, her friends talk about a mysterious brawler donning a mask, terrifying and crushing her opponents with her Darkus Bakugan. She smiles – as always – as one of her friends declares that he will find that brawler and defeat her.

Of course, Hydranoid and Reaper fight that friend and his Pyrus Dragonoid, who rants about Vestroia and someone whose name is Naga.

“I don’t care!” Reaper exclaims. “I only fight!”

Hydranoid remains silent, as the battle ends with the Pyrus brawler and his Dragonoid defeated. Miss Alice vanishes before her friend – who does not recognize her behind the mask – can speak. They reappear atop a building overlooking the city’s night lights.

“Do you know what that brawler spoke of, Miss Alice?” Hydranoid asks.

“It is why we fight,” Miss Alice grins, a breeze carrying red petals swerves around her dress and now blonde locks. “Nothing gave me meaning but to defeat a Bakugan without an attribute since I have never thought of such possibility – I don’t have a strategy for it. It boggled my mind so hard on how to give it a crushing defeat as it calls itself the strongest.”

Darkness is what makes you sleep but darkness is also the primal fear. The latter part Miss Alice exhibits as she revels in her explanation, caressing Hydranoid’s spherical form. It is clear to him now.

“I will make myself an instrument for your ultimate meaning, Miss Alice,” Hydranoid swears.

As his head grows more and Reaper’s scythe gets more blades, Hydranoid swells in pride that Darkus is at the top of the universe. Miss Alice removes her mask and declares she has found meaning in its truest form. The world does not burn but is instead embraced by shadows. Her so-called friends call out to her, and the attribute-less Bakugan wails in pain behind her, but Miss Alice couldn't care less. Hydranoid couldn't care less. Reaper couldn't care less.

The three of them watch as Vestroia is born once more, in the hauntingly beautiful image of the void.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I love Alice, and I feel like she's been wasted. I am one of the very few people that think Masquerade was not needed, only Alice, although she has her version of "Masquerade" here, she is completely aware of what she is doing and is doing it on her own volition.


End file.
